Birthday wishes
by RoseVered
Summary: Sometimes you don t know what you wish for until you get it. Short one-shot for Jason s birthday :)


„What do you wish for your birthday?"

The question bounced in Jason´s brain. Heck, he has forgotten that The Day is coming again. Intentionally, to be honest. He didn´t want to get nowhere near his family on that very day, and especially not his self proclaimed older brother/hen mother. Of course he could have been sure Dick wouldn´t let it be, not without a fight. So after tracing Red Hood all across the city, Nightwing finally cornered said rogue only to ask him this one stupid question. Jason really didn´t know what pissed him off more. He could easily shoot Nightwing, but he´d rather spare himself of dealing with enraged Bat and even more enraged Demon Brat. So instead throwing a knife at his older brother he threw his hands in exasperation and asked: „What?"

„Well, it´s your birthday tomorrow and I wanted to give something to my little bother." Did he seriously pouted? Does that man have no self-esteem?

Jason moaned angrily. „I´m not little and I´m not your brother," he spat at Dick. He knew he´s hurt him, but right now, he didn´t care. And as for the gift, what in the world could he or anybody else possibly give him? "Just let it be, ok?" he huffed.

Apparently Dick decided to ignore both Jason´s rudeness and wishes and changed his tactics.

"There´s more where I come from," out of the blue Dick waved a bag in front of Jason´s nose. Where on the world did he hide it on his costume was pure mystery to Jason.

As Dick shook the paper bag, Jason caught all too familiar smell. "Alfred´s chocolate cookies," he whispered unwillingly, almost in awe. One thing he´ll say for Golden Boy – he always knew how to persuade people.

Jason grabbed at the bag, but Dick was quicker. "Quid pro quo," he teased. "Don´t you quote ´Silence of the Lambs´on me," Jason snarled, annoyed. "Just tell me what do you want, hand over the cookies and no one will get harmed."

"Well, here´s the thing," Dick shuffled his feet, strongly reminding of a schoolboy who didn´t do his homework. With all his might Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Or punch him.

"Spill it, Goldie, I don´t have all night. You look like you are going to ask me out. You are not, are you?" Jason added in mocked horror.

Dick snorted. "Course not. But I thought it would be nice to have a little birthday party tomorrow at the Manor."

"You mean like me, you, Replacement and Demon Brat? And Daddy Bats being our chaperone? Sweet. I think I´ll pass, I´ve heard Gotham sewer company is looking for some new employees, should be almost as great fun as Bat Party."

"Well, actually B. is out of the town for business, so I thought we could make it brothers´ evening?" Jason could literally feel Dick´s famous puppy dog eyes burning a hole in his helmet.

"OK, OK! But just for the cookies! And don´t blame me when I´ll try to shoot Replacement. Or when Demon brat starts throwing knives at both of us. Scratch it, just don´t blame me for anything – you have been warned."

With that Jason snatched a bag of cookies, trying to ignore Dick´s smug expression and his own feeling of impending doom and headed to his bike.

"7PM then, Jay?" Dick sang happily. Jason just growled in response. Alfred should better bake double, no, triple batch.

. . .

Next day Jason found himself in trouble. He woke up with congested nose and a sore throat and was sure he was running a light fever. After almost collapsing on the floor, he decided it will be the best to spent some more time in the comfort of his sheets with some chicken soup and hot tea as very welcomed companions.

In the afternoon be felt better, however was still considering the option to call Dick and excuse himself from the party. He was already halfway through texting him, when the image of his panicking overprotective motherly brother bursting through his door struck him. No way.

So he dragged himself out of the bed, swallowed some Aspirin and vitamins and grabbed his leather jacket. Better get going and get this over with. The sooner he will arrive to the manor, the sooner he can get out and go back to bed.

Jason parked his bike and rang the bell. His legs trembled and he started to reconsider his decision to come here. Maybe it would be better to face the threat of Dick´s home visit than passing out at the door, after all…

Moments before Alfred answered the door seemed infinite. The older man needed just one look to find out. And then he ushered Jason to living room and forced him to sit on the sofa, as he mumbled something under his breath in a very disapproving tone. Jason leaned his head back and closed his eyes contentedly. In a minute he started to doze off, only vaguely feeling gentle hands tucking him into the warm blanket.

Next day Jason woke up in his old room in the Manor. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. Still, he couldn´t remember ending up in his former bedroom. At his bedside table he spotted a tray with some cookies, thermo mug… and a photo? He curiously reached for the picture.

He was sleeping on the couch, wrapped in a comforter, his mouth slightly open, head resting on Bruce´s shoulder. Bruce seemed relaxed in his sleep, smiling even, his right arm around Jason´s shoulders. In the armchair next to them sat Dick, apparently snoring, with Damian curled up on his lap like a cat and Tim resting his back against Dick´s shins.

Jason turned the photo over. "Happy Birthday," it stood there, and then little notes from his whole family.

He was quite sure that his hot cheeks, burning eyes and that warmth in his chest were signs his temperature is rising again.

.

.

.

 **I would like to thank all the sweet people from Batman Writers Unite for their help :) Hope you liked this little piece of fluff ;) If you did, reviews are very welcome :)**


End file.
